Oil and gas wellbore drilling may be partially or entirely automated. For example, certain example automated drilling units may attempt to maximize rate of penetration by varying weight on bit in response to one or more measured drilling parameters. Examples of those drilling parameters may comprise any one or more of readings from hookload, depth, and drilling fluid pressure sensors. Those units are designed to increase drilling efficiency by, for example, extending drill bit life and reducing total drilling hours.